


The Door That Was Firmly Shut

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Trope Bingo Round Twelve [23]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Marriage, Presumed Dead, Trope Bingo Round 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Once, long Ages ago on Cybertron when its people did not yet transform and the Patterners carved their designs over its surface, the Fallen had a whim to take a conjunx. So thinking, he pulled himself out of the Pit, took the form of a handsome mech, and commissioned the construction of a fine house.Based uponHow the Devil Married Three Sisters





	The Door That Was Firmly Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) [Round 12](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/tag/round+twelve). Prompt: Presumed dead

Once, long Ages ago on Cybertron when its people did not yet transform, and the Patterners carved their designs over its surface, the Fallen had a whim to take a _conjunx_. So thinking, he pulled himself out of the Pit, took the form of a handsome mech, and commissioned the construction of a beautiful house. Once the house was finished and furnished, he went to the home of a wealthy family who had three creations, Firestar, Moonracer, and Elita One, and began to court Firestar, the eldest. Firestar soon fell hard for the handsome mech, and because her creators approved of him as well in no time at all they underwent the _conjunx ritus._

The morning after the rite, the Fallen magnetized a corsage of delicate crystal flowers to Firestar's chest plates and showed her all through the house. The last thing he showed her was a door that was firmly shut.

"The whole house is yours, my sweetspark," the Fallen said graciously, "except this room. Under no circumstances are you to open this door."

Well, Firestar agreed to this but only a deca-cycle later she was overcome with curiosity. When the Fallen had left to go hunting turbo-foxes the next day she went to the firmly shut door, opened it, and flames shot high and lightly discoloured the crystal flowers on her chest plates. When the Fallen came home, he saw from the discoloration that she had opened the door.

"Since you're so curious as to what is behind that door," he said, "I will not make you wonder any longer." So he brought her to the room, opened the door, and pushed her through and into the Pit. Then he shut the door again and thought no more about it beyond telling her creators and siblings she'd gone on a long trip 'cross Cybertron and told him to do as he liked while she was away.

Several deca-cycles later he courted and took the next sister, Moonracer, for a second _conjunx,_ but Moonracer was no less curious than her sibling, and the whole cycle happened over again.

After waiting for another several deca-cycles, the Fallen began to court the third sister, Elita One. Elita One was as curious as her siblings, but she did not believe his tales of their travels. Even so, because she wanted to find out the fate of her siblings, she too underwent the _conjunx ritus_ with the Fallen in his disguise of a handsome mech. Again, he gave his new _conjunx_ a corsage of delicate crystal flowers and again forbid her to go through the firmly shut door.

Elita did not care much for ornamentation, and so she put her flowers in a solution to encourage their growth and keep them from becoming brittle. Only then did she open the door to the Pit, where she saw her siblings below. There was a ledge part-way down, and they had either landed upon it or climbed up to it, and there were safe from the worst of the heat. But the Fallen had never looked down after pushing them through, and he had thought they were offline.

Elita One helped her siblings out of the Pit and hid them in the house. They told her everything they had done, and so she took the corsage out of solution and wore it while planning how to get them all away.

When the Fallen came home, he looked at the corsage and was reassured to see it was not discoloured at all. He felt that out of his three attempts at taking a spouse, his third attempt was the most successful, the most obedient, and therefore and his favourite.

The next mega-cycle Elita asked the Fallen if he'd carry three cases to her creator's house for her, without resting or letting the cases touch the ground the whole way. She made him promise to bring them straight there and warned him to keep his word because she was watching.

The Fallen promised to do as she'd asked and he picked up the first case. The Fallen was strong but not used to labouring, and he soon wanted to take a rest, but he wasn't even at the end of the street, and Elita called out a warning not to put it down because she could see him.

The Fallen grumbled but continued until he'd got around the corner and then he thought he'd put the case down. But the moment it began to descend the sibling inside warned him not to put it down because she could see him still. The Fallen swore and kept going till he got to another street. He was going to set it down again, but again the sibling inside warned him not to. The Fallen was astounded and wondered what kind of sensors his _conjunx_ had, to see him so far away, but he stopped trying to rest and delivered the case as he'd been asked. Very tired, he sat for a while then went home to tell Elita he'd finished the chore she set him.

The next mega-cycle went much the same way, and on the third Elita herself was inside the case. By this time the Fallen was convinced she could somehow see him no matter what he did and so he did not need to see her watch him as he left and he carried it without even trying for a rest. But, unlike the previous two mega-cycles, when he got home, Elita didn't come out to meet him. He called and searched for her and at last, saw that her things had gone missing as well. Wondering what could have happened, the Fallen went back to her creators' home to ask if they knew anything about it. But when he got close, he was surprised to see all three siblings, alive and well, and looking daggers at him from the front step. The idea of being found out worried the Fallen so much that he at once turned around and threw himself through the door to the Pit, where he swore he would stay for the rest of time.

Since then, he has lost any interest in having a _conjunx_.


End file.
